


Dizziful Bliss

by Hammocker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dizzy Will, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new chair in Hannibal's waiting room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizziful Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fastest I've ever written something, it's not edited, please point out things that are wrong or right or, you know, whatever.

There was a swivel chair in the waiting room. Will had never seen it before and he knew Hannibal would never use such an informal piece of furniture in his decorating. There had been a nice leather lounge-type chair there just half a week ago. Something must have happened to it. 

Will glanced at Hannibal's office door. It wouldn't be opening for another ten minutes or so, if routine held fast. Usually Will preferred an out of the way spot on one of the sofas or even to pace as he waited, but this time he plunked down in the new chair.

It bounced a little as it conformed to his weight. Will felt himself smile a little at the feeling. He hadn't sat in one of these since he was just a kid playing in his dad's chair. Will glanced around at the chairs around him before experimentally twisting back and forth. The chair easily moved with him, really nicely, in fact. Will hesitated a moment before planting one foot on the floor and shoving to one side, sending the chair into a reasonably brisk whirl. It was enough for Will to feel a nice breeze on his face, enough for a little bolt of energy to run through his heart.

Egged on by his traitorous biology, Will began to pump, pushing the chair in one direction so it spun around faster and faster. It was a childish and silly thing to do, but somehow he couldn't help it. It was fun. It was more fun than anything he'd done in a long, long time. He was smiling as he wheeled around in place, no doubt putting strain on the chair's supports. When he got the urge to raise his arms up, he did, letting himself feel the moving air on his palms. He'd be dizzy in a moment, would probably need to stumble into his therapist's office with a half-baked excuse as to what the hell he was doing, but it didn't really matter. Will just wanted to stay in his little world of motion and blurred vision.

The spinning came to a sudden halt. Everything around Will wouldn't stay still, no matter how many times he blinked. The chair was tilted around and there stood- Hannibal. Was it Hannibal? It looked like Hannibal, or his middle anyway, but he was moving too much for it to be Hannibal. Hannibal always stood as still as possible if he could help.

“I thought I heard laughter.”

Oh. It was Hannibal after all. His voice wasn't matching his look.

“But I never imagined it would come from you, Will.”

Hannibal leaned down, though, the only reason Will could tell that he had was by the wobbling, duplicate faces that came into view. His picture was wobbling less, though. He could make out Hannibal's gaunt features through the blur.

Will stumbled to stand, coughing out an excess laugh. “I suppose I have a habit of defying expectations.”

He felt himself about to fall on side when a solid arm reached out and took on his weight, holding him upright before he felt himself being hauled off his feet and held with his back face down.

“I suppose you do,” Hannibal agreed, a little strained.

“Why's there a, uh, spinny chair out here?” Will asked, blinking down at the floor. It still vibrated a little, but it was a single image once again.

“A patient had an unfortunate mood swing and I was not able to subdue him in time to save my poor armchair,” Hannibal explained, a tinge of disappointment in his voice. “That is its substitute.”

Will glanced woefully at the thing. Damn him, he'd only been around an object for five minutes and he was already attached to it.

“Will you keep it?” he asked, trying not to sound pathetic.

“Would you like it to be here?”

“I'd like that,” Will mumbled, avoiding Hannibal's eyes. “If you don't mind.”

“Then here it will stay.”

Hannibal said nothing more and carried Will into his office. Any other day, Will might have been humiliated, but, well, he already was quite humiliated. Even if Hannibal never minded, Will still felt the embarrassment and that only magnified the emotion. He was okay with keeping his chin firmly at his collarbone until Hannibal gently arranged him in his usual armchair.

“Thanks,” Will murmured, continuing to refuse looking at Hannibal.

A hand came to rest in Will's hair, just a gentle, lingering pat on his head. His shoulders tensed slightly at the unfamiliarity, but the touch wasn't in the least unwelcome. It was quite nice, actually. Physical contact wasn't something Will had ever come across with ease. He cautiously lifted his chin to lean into it, hoping Hannibal would give him a moment to savor it.

Hannibal smoothed back Will's hair before finally, and with reluctance, pulling away to go and shut the door. “It's my pleasure,” he said as he went.

Will sat frozen, processing what had just happened. If spinning in an office chair got him this much affection from Hannibal, Will would have to accommodate himself to the humiliation. That much was definitely worth even the worst sense of shame.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna wake up tomorrow and think this is terrible and edit it, but I might not because I have other things to do and write.
> 
> Oh, yeah, and the title is taken from a Lemon Demon song, the same which inspired this fic because God help me, even my brain couldn't conjure up Will spinning in a desk chair from total scratch. You should go find it, it's pretty good.


End file.
